Daddy's Little Girl
by TheSingleLife
Summary: She was Daddy's Little Girl ...
1. Chapter 1

**Note**

**This is my first shot at Smitchie. So I hope you guys like it as much as I've enjoy writing this. I normally do Naitlyn but I thought I go for this couple :-D … Enjoy **

* * *

**Daddy's Little Girl **

_**He drops his suitcase by the door  
She knows her daddy won't be back anymore  
She drags her feet across the floor  
Tryna hold back time to keep him holding on  
And she says  
**_

He was packing his suitcase; he was going on another tour without me and our little girl. I mean I knew what our marriage would be like when I married him but before we had our little Maggie, I used to go on the tours with him but now we have a little one to think about and school.

The last time he went was for a good 6 months then he returned then he was at the studio working on his next album with Nate and Jason. I sometimes wonder how Caitlyn and Jason wife, Jackie copes with it all. But then again Jason and Jackie haven't got kids but Caitlyn and Nate have and I know they had endless argument about this but Nate still makes time for Caitlyn and his two little boys. But Shane rings once a day when he on tour to me and Maggie.

I sat on the bed; watching him packs his stuff. I want to cry but I knew that would send the wrong sign to Maggie, she hates it when I cry and she is only 6 years old. She understood Shane busy life and his band but then she best friends with Michael and Nick. I sometime wonder if Maggie cries when Shane goes.

"Mitchie" Shane called out, waving his hand in front of me.

"Oh sorry, I was having a daydream" I said, looking up at him.

Shane let out a little laugh. "Have you seen my green top?"

I sighed and got off the bed and look in the draws. "Here"

Shane walked over to me and took it. "Thanks sweetheart"

"I'm going to miss you" I replied kissing Shane lips.

"I'm going to miss you and Maggie so much" Shane whispered kissing me back. "I hate leaving you guys but it's only for 3 weeks this time"

I nodded. "You make us proud"

"Just annoys me" Shane revealed. "She only 6 years old and all she knows is that her daddy a singer for the Connect 3"

I laughed a little. "She knows you care about us and that you love doing what you do" I responded kissing his lips. "I'll cook us dinner"

Shane nodded and watched me leave the room. As we sat at the table; Maggie was talking to Shane and me about school work.

"Maths is dead easy daddy" Maggie said.

Shane nodded. "Hear that Mitch, Maths is dead easy"

"Michael made it so easy to understand, Nate taught him this method and it like so easy to remember" Maggie responded happily.

Shane and I smiled. I couldn't believe how smart, Maggie and Michael were together.

"How long are going for this time daddy?" Maggie asked.

Shane looked at her sadly. "Only 3 weeks this time" Shane answered. "So you are going to be a good girl for your mommy"

Maggie nodded. "Bring me a present back"

Shane let out a laugh. "Of course I will"

Later on that night; Shane had tucked Maggie into bed and read her a story before he joined me in the bedroom. The next morning; Shane had finished packing and I was starting to cry then Caitlyn, Nate and the boys came over.

"Are you ready?" Nate asked.

Shane nodded. He turned to look at me. "Mitch … Don't cry" Shane whispered.

"DADDY, DON'T GO" Maggie shouted, coming down the stairs.

Shane caught her and hugged her tight. "I've got to go sweetheart"

"Mommy sad through" Maggie whispered.

"I'll be back in 3 weeks" Shane whispered to us both kissing me on the lips and Maggie on the forehead.

Shane put her down and Maggie started crying along with me.

_**Daddy Daddy Don't Leave  
I'll Do Anything to Keep You**__**  
**__**Right Here With Me  
Can't You See How Much I Need You**_

_**Daddy Daddy Don't Leave  
Mommy's Saying Things She Don't Mean  
She Don't Know What She's Talking about  
Somebody Hear Me Out**_

_**Father Listen  
Tell Him That He's Got A Home And He Don't Have To Go  
Father Save Him  
I Would Do Anything In Return  
I'll Clean My Room  
Try Hard In School  
I'll Be Good  
I Promise You  
Father, Father  
I Pray To You**_

With that; Shane left the house, leaving me and Maggie crying. I know he feeling bad about doing that but he has to go.

* * *

**Okay … What do you think? … Please review, its my first shot :-D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Daddy's Little Girl **

_**Maggie Gray is now 15 years old…**_

_**Now she hasn't slept in weeks  
She don't want to close her eyes cause she's scared that he'll leave  
They tried just about everything  
It's getting harder now  
For him to breathe  
And she says  
**_

She was sat in the family room; working on her Science project. Maggie Gray was a top student along with her best friend; Michael Black. Many people think that they more to it than friendship but Maggie and Michael don't want to rush things and don't even know if things would work out between them.

Maggie stopped working for a minute to see if she had any miss calls from her daddy; Shane Gray. He had gone another tour; Maggie never really understood when she was little but now she old enough, she does understand because she sees Nate and Jason have to the same thing.

But when Maggie played up at School once when she was 13 years old; she remembers him telling her off big time saying that she is being raise to be a good girl but Maggie had turned around and said how you would know you're never around. But once Maggie saw sense to see what her dad was telling her, she said she was sorry and promised to be good.

Maggie adores her mother and father to the end of the world. Maggie knew she a daddy's girl, she could get whatever she wanted if it was important but Mitchie and Shane had always made sure Maggie goes without and be left out of the world.

This year; Maggie had gone to one of his concerts with Mitchie, Caitlyn, Michael and Nick. It was crazy to see her dad on stage. She was the most popular girl at school along with Michael.

Maggie friendship with Michael is good, Shane would worry about it sometimes and have words with Nate but he would turn around and say, leave it alone. I remember Michael first problem; Michael had found out his father, Nate was cheating on Caitlyn. Obviously, Michael told Caitlyn but apparently it was all a misunderstanding and nothing more to it.

Maggie picks her phone up and dials Shane number because she was getting a bit worried into why she hasn't heard from him. It just ringed and went to answering machine. After an hour of trying to get hold of Shane; the house phone had started to ring. Maggie got up to answer it.

"The Gray house, this is Maggie speaking" Maggie replied.

Then all the sudden, a scream came from Maggie mouth. "OH MY GOD … Is he going to be okay?" Maggie asked. There was a pause for a minute then Maggie spoke again. "I'm on my way"

Maggie hung up the phone and grabbed the house keys and left the house with her phone and jacket. Maggie had been running to the bus stop; she was crying and it was raining at the same time. As Maggie sat down on the bus; she thought of deep full things of Shane.

She remembers her first argument with him. She remembers her first learn of life from him. She remembers the first time he spoke about boys to her. She remembers all the trips to the park. She remembers everything that she done with him. She was Daddy's Little Girl. Of course, Maggie loves her Mom, Mitchie but Maggie was an only child.

Maggie remembers the painful phone call she just had about her dad, Shane. He had been involved in a car crash and it was heart breaking to hear that. But apparently, he is okay. As she got to the hospital she saw Mitchie, Nate, Jason and Caitlyn sitting outside the room. Maggie ran to Mitchie and cried.

"He going to be okay" Mitchie cried hugging Maggie tight.

We didn't hear anything for about another 2 hours. I was told by mom to go to sleep but I refused, I couldn't go to sleep without knowing if my daddy is going to be okay. I couldn't think negative because that's not what my dad would want.

As I sat up waiting to hear from the doctors; I sat wondering what would happen to my dad life, it would rip his heart out if he couldn't play for the band anymore. I know how much it means to him, his music. It means a lot to me as well because my dad would sing to me every night before I go to sleep; he does the same with my mom. I can honestly say I am proud of my dad.

The doctors finally came to tell us some good news. My dad was going to be okay but he had a broken leg and had a couple of broken ribs but everything was okay and that we could all go in the room.

I had ran into the room and I saw the biggest smile on his face.

"DADDY" I shouted giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

It wasn't long before the others came in the room. I could finally relax knowing he was going to be okay.

_**Daddy Daddy don't leave  
I'll do anything to keep you  
Right here with me  
Can't you see how much I need you**_

_**Daddy Daddy don't leave**_  
_**The doctors are saying things they told me**_  
_**They don't know what they talking about**_  
_**Somebody hear me out**_

_**Father (father) listen (listen)**_  
_**Tell him that he's got a home and he don't have to go (don't have to go)**_  
_**Father (father) save him**_  
_**I would do anything in return**_  
_**I'll clean my room**_  
_**Try hard in school**_  
_**I'll be good**_  
_**I promise you**_  
_**Father, Father**_  
_**I pray to you**_

* * *

Please Review. Thanks


End file.
